The present invention relates to the art of golf, and more particularly to a accessory that is placed about the golf hole to obstruct the opening in the golf hole.
Many devices have been developed for the game of golf to improve a players skill level and to increase the level of enjoyment of the game. Much of the focus of golf occurs at the putting green, since the principle object of the game is to sink a golf ball into a golf hole with the least amount of strokes. Several devices have been developed to improve the players ability to put a golf ball into a golf hole.
One group of these devices is designed to reduce the diameter of the golf hole to improve the aim of a player hitting a golf ball into the center of the golf hole. Typically, these devices are inserted into the golf hole so as not to obstruct the ground surface around the golf hole. The golfer, after putting the golf ball into the golf hole, is required to remove the insert from the golf hole prior to retrieving the golf ball. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,397. The golf hole insert has an outer diameter the same as a regulation golf hole and includes a tapered edge to allow the insert to be inserted into the golf hole. The top of the device has an opening with a diameter less than the diameter of the golf hole, but greater than the diameter of a golf ball so as to allow the golf ball to drop through the opening and into the golf cup. A modifications to this device accommodates an insert to be placed in the opening to further reduce the diameter of the opening and make it more difficult to sink the golf ball in the smaller opening.
Another group of devices incorporate the use of visual markers to visually enhance the area in and around the golf hole. These devices include colored markings and are positioned about the perimeter of the golf hole to focus the players attention on the golf hole. These devices may also include advertising and other informational marking to provide various types of information to a player during play.
A further group of devices are designed to eject a golf ball from a golf hole after the golf ball falls into the golf hole. These ejectors incorporate mechanical, hydraulic and/or electrical components to eject the golf ball. These devices are typically designed to eject upon being activated by a player. However, other devices are designed to automatically eject the golf ball when the golf ball contacts the device or after some period of time after the golf ball contacts the device. These ejectors typically are designed to provide convenience to a player so that the player does not need to bend down and retrieve the golf ball from the golf hole. However, the device designed to immediately eject the golf ball from the golf hole may have some novelty aspects, especially when the golfer is not aware of the placement of the device in the golf hole. One such golf hole device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,131.
Golf cup inserts which reduce the diameter of a golf hole traditionally require the player to remove the insert prior to being able to remove the ball from the golf hole thus making such devices inconvenient for practice. These golf cup inserts are designed to fit into officially cut golf holes having a diameter of about 4.25 inches. Golf holes that have a smaller diameter or a substantially larger diameter than regulation golf holes cannot properly accommodate these devices thus causing the insert not to fit into the golf hole or dropping through the hole.
The present invention relates to a golf hole insert to reduce or obstruct the opening of a golf hole to prevent a golf ball from fully passing through the opening and into the golf cup. The golf hole insert may be used as a practicing tool to increase the skill of a player and/or a novelty item which creates an obstruction in the golf hole to prevent an unknowing player from hitting the golf ball into the golf hole.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a golf hole insert that is placed about a golf hole. The insert includes a cover that is shaped to prevent the golf ball from fully passing through the opening of a golf hole. The cover can have a variety of shapes to obstruct the path of the golf ball into the golf hole. These shapes include, but are not limited to, a circle, an oval, or a polygonal shape such as a square, rectangle, rhombus, pentagon, hexagon, octagon or the like. In one preferred embodiment, the cross-sectional shape of the cover along its horizontal axis is a generally circular shape. Preferably, the cover has a cross-sectional shape to enable the insert to be positioned within the golf hole. For covers having a generally circular cross-sectional shape, the diameter of the cover is preferably selected to be equal to or slightly less than the diameter of 4.25 inches regulation golf hole. To accommodate a variety of different golf holes, the diameter of a generally circular cover is at least about 3.0 inches, and preferably about 3.5 to 4.75 inches in diameter. As can be appreciated, the cover can be designed so that one or more portions of the cover overlie the ground around the golf hole. For a generally circular shaped cover, the diameter of the cover would be greater than the diameter of the golf hole. Cover designs having shapes to allow the cover to be inserted into the golf hole can be mounted such that at least a portion of the cover is positioned level with the ground surface about the golf hole, positioned below the ground surface around the golf hole, and/or positioned above the ground surface of the golf hole. The positioning of the cover with respect to the ground surface is dependent on the particular application and use of the golf insert.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the golf hole insert can be designed to draw attention to the golf hole insert or to reduce detection by a player. The selection of whether to use or not to use golf hole inserts that draw attention to itself depends upon the intended use of the golf hole insert. When the golf insert is used to improve a player""s golf skills, the insert preferably includes one or more markings to draw attention to the golf hole insert. These markings can include coloring which enable a player to easily identify the location of the insert. In one preferred embodiment, the markings include colored visual aids positioned on the top surface of the cover such as a colored stripe. In another preferred embodiment, the visual markings include advertisement material and/or other informational markings to provide the player with information. When the golf hole insert is designed to not draw a player""s attention, the cover may include camouflaged markings and/or transparent materials. Typically, such a cover is used as a novelty item to surprise a player upon seeing the golf ball roll toward the golf hole being deflected from the golf hole or not passing fully into the golf hole. When camouflaged markings are used, the markings are preferably included on the top and/or bottom surface of the cover to visually emulate the appearance of a golf hole.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the top portion of the cover can be designed to have a variety of shapes. The shape of the top of the cover will generally depend on the intended use of the golf insert. In one preferred embodiment, the top portion is substantially planar or flat. The flat surface allows the golf ball to roll across the top portion without any obstruction. In another preferred embodiment, the top portion includes one or more concave and/or convex dimples or bulges. These dimples and bulges produce obstructions and/or traps as the golf ball rolls across the top portion of the cover. In still another preferred embodiment, the top portion is generally concave or domed shape. The dome shape causes the golf ball to reduce speed and/or to alter its course as it moves along the dome. In a further preferred embodiment, the top portion is generally convex or well-like. The convex shape acts as a cup to retain the golf ball and/or modifies the path of the golf ball as it passes on the convex surface. As can be appreciated, the top of the cover can include one or more of these or additional configurations.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the cover includes one or more openings positioned at the side of the cover and/or spaced from the side of the cover. The opening or openings are designed to enable a user to easily grasp the cover when inserting and removing the golf insert from the golf hole. The one or more openings can also be used to receive a portion of the golf ball when fallen into the opening. The one or more openings in the cover may extend partially or completely through the cover. The opening can include a variety of shapes. The opening is designed to have a shape and size which does not allow a standard sized golf ball to pass completely through the opening. Inserts that include an opening generally in the center of the cover can be used to improve the skill of the golfer. The opening provides a significantly smaller target for the player to aim, thus requiring the player to improve his or her skill at hitting the golf ball toward the center of the golf hole. The small openings in the cover entraps the ball only if the golf ball is hit into the opening and at a slow speed so that the momentum of the golf ball does not cause the golf ball to roll out of the opening. Therefore, the golfer must not only aim the golf ball at the center of the hole, but also hit the golf ball at a speed which would cause the golf ball to just get to the golf hole or slightly past the golf hole thereby improving the golfer""s accuracy and speed when hitting a golf ball toward the golf hole. The design and shape of the opening prevents the golf ball from falling into the hole, thus enabling the player to retrieve the golf ball without having to first remove the insert. When the golf insert is used as a novelty, the opening prevents the golf ball from falling into the golf hole, thus surprising a player who thought he made the put. In one preferred embodiment, the cover includes at least one single opening positioned substantially in the center of the cover. In one specific embodiment, the center opening is substantially circular. Preferably, the center circular opening extends completely through the cover. In another preferred embodiment, the cover includes at least one opening positioned at the edge of the cover. In a specific embodiment, the opening has a general U-shape. The edge opening preferably extends clearly through the body of the cover. In still another preferred embodiment, the cover includes a plurality of openings generally geometrically spaced about the cover. Preferably, the openings have generally the same shape.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the golf hole insert includes a mount mechanism or retaining mechanism to secure the cover about the golf hole. The mount mechanism is designed to easily insert the golf hole insert in a desired location about the golf hole and/or easily remove the golf hole insert from the golf hole after use without damaging the golf hole or the ground around the golf hole. In one preferred embodiment, the mount arrangement includes an extension member that is secured in a generally ridged position on the side of the golf hole insert and extends or protrudes outwardly from the side of the golf hole insert. In one specific embodiment, the extension member is a generally cylindrically shaped pin that is at least partially inserted into the side of the golf hole insert and is rigidly secured therein to prevent the pin from retracting further into the body of the golf hole insert or be released from the body of the golf hole insert. One end of the pin is designed to engage the cup within the golf hole, engage the ground around or within the golf hole, and/or to penetrate into the ground in the golf hole to secure the golf hole insert in place about the golf hole. The pin can form the sole means to maintain the golf hole insert about the golf hole, or can be used in combination with other mounting mechanisms to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole. In accordance with another preferred embodiment, the mounting arrangement includes one or more moveable extension members or fingers. The fingers are designed to engage and/or disengage the cup within the golf hole, engage the ground around or within the golf hole, and/or penetrate into the ground in the golf hole to secure the golf hole insert in place about the golf hole. In one specific embodiment, the mounting arrangement includes one or more passageways extending partially or completely through the body of the golf hole insert. The passageways are shaped to accommodate one or more fingers and to allow such fingers to move therein. Preferably, the fingers are generally cylindrically shaped rods and are inserted into a generally cylindrical passageway having a diameter that is larger than the diameter of the finger. Preferably, the passageways are oriented generally parallel to the horizontal plane of the mid-section of the golf hole insert; however, the passageways may have other orientations. If two or more fingers and passageways are used, the passageways are preferably oriented to not intersect one another; however, such intersection can exist. Preferably, one end of the finger includes a head section sized larger than the passageway opening to prevent the heads from passing into the passageway. The length of the finger is selected such that when one end of the finger moves toward the opening of the passageway, the other end of the pin at least partially extends beyond the other opening in the passageway. When the golf hole insert is to be secured about the golf hole, one or more of the moveable fingers is moved within the passageway so that at least one end of the finger engages the cup within the golf hole and/or the ground in or around the golf hole to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole. The moveable finger can be used by itself or in combination with other mounting arrangements to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole. When a plurality of movable fingers are used, or one or more fingers are used in combination with another mounting arrangement, the mounting arrangements are preferably oriented symmetrically about the golf hole insert; however, other orientations can be used. In accordance with still another preferred embodiment, the mounting arrangement includes one or more retractable extension members. In one specific embodiment, the extension member is a generally cylindrically shaped pin positioned in a slot on the side of the golf hole insert. The slot is preferably designed to telescopically receive at least a portion of the pin; however, other dimensions of the slot can be used. In a specific embodiment, the pin is biased in an extended position wherein at least a portion of the extension member extends beyond the side of the golf hole insert. The biasing of the pin can be accomplished by a mechanical, hydraulic, electrical means or the like. Preferably, the pin is biased by a spring positioned in the slot. In another specific embodiment, the pin has limited movement in the slot to prevent the pin from being removed from the slot. In operation, one or more retractable pins are retracted prior to inserting or removing the golf hole insert about the golf hole. When positioning of the golf hole insert about the golf hole, the golf hole insert is oriented in the desired position and the one or more pins is released thereby allowing the end of the pin to move to an extended position. The one or more pins are designed to contact the golf cup within the golf hole, contact the inside of the golf hole, and/or contact the ground around the golf hole to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole. One or more retractable pins can be used to secure the golf hole insert in position, or be used in combination with other mounting arrangements to secure the cover in position. If a plurality of mounting arrangements are used, the mounting arrangements are preferably oriented generally symmetrically about the cover; however, other orientations can be used. In accordance with still yet another preferred embodiment, the mounting arrangement includes one or more hook members. The hook members are preferably secured to the top of the cover. The hook members may be rigidly secured or secured so as to rotate and/or slide on the cover. Preferably, the hook member includes at least one leg member designed to rest upon and/or penetrate into the ground around the golf hole. In one specific embodiment, the hook is generally a U-shaped structure wherein one leg of the U-shaped structure is secured to the cover and the other leg is designed to contact and/or be inserted into the ground surface around the golf holes. In another specific embodiment, the leg of the U-shaped member secured to the cover is the longer of the two legs. One or more hook members may be used to secure the cover in position about the golf hole, or used in combination with other mounting arrangements to secure the cover about the golf hole. If a plurality of mounting arrangements are used, the mount arrangements are preferably oriented generally symmetrically about the cover; however, other orientations can be used. In accordance with a further preferred embodiment, the mounting arrangement includes a tapered or bubbled surface on the side of the cover. Preferably, the complete side of the cover tapers uniformly toward the center of the cover; however, the taper may constitute only a portion of the side wall and/or taper in a non-uniform manner. In one specific embodiment, a flange having a tapered edge is connected to the side of the cover which flange extends some distance downwardly from the body of the cover. Preferably, the bottom edge of the flange has a cross-sectional shape to allow the bottom portion of the flange to be freely inserted into the opening of the golf hole. The top portion of the flange is preferably shaped such that it engages at least a portion of the inside surface of the golf hole to thereby secure the cover within the golf hole. In one specific embodiment, the flange forms a generally circular surface about the cover. In another specific embodiment, one or more bulges or bumps are positioned on the tapered surface to contact the inside surface of the golf hole opening to assist in securing the cover about the golf hole. The tapered surface, with or without bulges or bumps, can be the sole mounting mechanism to secure the cover about the golf hole or can be used in combination with other mounting arrangements to secure the cover about the golf hole.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the top portion of the cover is mounted about the golf hole such that at least a portion of the top portion of the cover is mounted above, even with, and/or below the ground surface around the golf hole. The intended use of the golf insert will generally dictate the orientation of the top portion of the cover with respect to the ground surface. When the golf insert is to be used as a novelty device, at least a majority of the cover is preferably mounted below the ground surface to reduce the chance that the insert will be discovered by the unknowing player. When the golf insert is being used as a practice and/or skill aid, the golf insert is preferably oriented such that the top portion is level with or at least a portion of the insert is positioned above the ground surface around the golf hole so as to draw attention to the insert.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the cover and mounting arrangements are made of a resilient material that resists corrosion and breakage. Preferably, the cover is made of a plastic material, rubber material, fiberglass material, graphite material, wood material, and/or metallic material. The cover can be treated or coated with a protective material to inhibit and/or prevent corrosion and/or absorption of liquids. In one specific embodiment, the cover is made of a plastic material. In one specific embodiment, the cover is made of a hard plastic material that has been blow molded or injection molded. Preferably, the mount arrangements such as pins, hooks, springs and the like are made of a material similar to the cover. In one specific embodiment, the pins and/or hooks are made of plastic, wood and/or metal. In another specific embodiment, the spring is made of metal.
The primary object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert that is inserted about the golf hole to at least partially obstruct the opening of the golf hole.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert that improves the skill of a golf player.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which functions as a golf novelty.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which prevents a golf ball from fully passing through an opening in a golf hole.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes markings to draw attention to the golf insert.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert made of certain materials and/or includes markings to camouflage the golf insert.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert made of certain materials and/or includes markings to draw attention to the golf insert.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert wherein at least a portion of the insert is positioned above the ground surface around the golf hole.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert wherein at least a portion of the insert is positioned substantially level with the ground around the golf hole.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert wherein at least a portion of the insert is positioned below the ground around the golf hole.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes a top portion designed to obstruct the path of a golf ball upon passing over the top portion of the cover.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which can be easily inserted and removed about a golf hole without damaging the golf hole and/or region about the golf hole.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes one or more rigidly positioned extension members to secure the cover about the golf hole.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes one or more adjustable and/or nonadjustable hook members to secure the cover about the golf hole.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes one or more biased extension members which can be retracted to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole.
Yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes one or more moveable extension members to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes one or more tapered edges to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which includes one or more bulges about the sides of the insert to secure the golf hole insert about the golf hole.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which is made up of a resilient, corrosion resistant material.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which is simple to use and can be easily inserted and removed about a golf hole.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf hole insert which is economical to manufacture and simple to utilize.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following description taken together with the accompanied drawings.